


LIGHT AS A FEATHER

by yoohyeonicorn



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Blood, Desperation, F/F, Family, Friendship, Heartache, Innocence, Love, Memories, Mention of Death, Pain, Past, Regret, Relief, Sacrifice, Snow, Tattoo, knife, photo album
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21674644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoohyeonicorn/pseuds/yoohyeonicorn
Summary: Yoohyeon wants to claim back her innocence, but how will she go about doing that after she's been marked by Yubin and The Fangs?
Relationships: Kim Yoohyeon/Lee Yoobin | Dami
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: 2yoo Fic Fest 2019





	LIGHT AS A FEATHER

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PaboBear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaboBear/gifts).



> Prompt "Innocence". It was a pleasure writing for your prompt PaboBear- a real challenge indeed, haha. I hope I have done the prompt justice. Hope you and everyone will enjoy this piece. Thank you! :)

**LIGHT AS A FEATHER**

Sitting around the kitchen island, the atmosphere quiet and dimly lit, Yoohyeon flipped through the photo album of her and her best friend, Yubin. She casually sipped her Rosé as she roamed through each page carefully, glancing at each picture of them smiling. Each chapter of the book was split into the different seasons; spring, summer, autumn and winter.

The memories they had made together since high school were now on the verge of overflowing as pieces of polaroid stuck out at the edges and dropped onto the surface with each occasional flip. “Isn’t it crazy how fast time actually flies, even when you’re not having fun”, she muttered under her breath.

Yubin crept up behind Yoohyeon and briefly paused momentarily when she realised the photo album. She softly bit her lips and effortlessly rolled her eyes with a soft sigh as she prepared herself. “Yoohyeon.” She stated. She knew Yoohyeon was going through it again. She was going through that phase again. The phase where when every season had passed, she’d flip through the photo album of all the ‘good’ memories they’d had together. A reminder that they were still alive today.

“What do you think Yubin?” Yoohyeon, chuckled unamusingly whilst clenching her teeth in spite. “Wasn’t it nice living safe and free? Young and innocent? We could roam the streets free at night with no fear and -”

“Shut the fuck up Yoohyeon. I mean it. You bring this shit up again and you’ll -”, Yubin snapped, gritting her jaw.

“I’LL WHAT?!” Yoohyeon flew out of her seat, spun around and was met with her flaring nose touching Yubin’s, whose eyes locked with Yoohyeon’s as she reached behind her and slammed the photo album shut. Pieces of memories flew across the surface and fell to the floor.

“You know why I am living this life now and you chose to live it with me. Don’t guilt trip me. If you want to leave, then go. But save me the pity party you’re having. If you think I’d let anyone hurt you, think again. If you don’t trust me…” Yubin scoffed, “…well, we never really had that kind of connection anyway. You’ve always doubted me.” Yubin pulled away from Yoohyeon’s challenging eyes and walked onto the patio which was lit with warm white fairy lights. She frustratingly rummaged her hand through her auburn hair and paused with her fingers pressed against her temples. “Your parents are dead, Yoohyeon. Wake the fuck up, please.”

Yoohyeon stared at the burning furnace across the kitchen, the fire crackling over hot – once black, now copper - coals. A flashback. She sacrificed everything to join Yubin today. Her family. Her life. Her innocence. A tear, reluctantly, trickled down her cheek and landed on her forearm she held out in front of her. A white and gold tattoo. A feather. The symbol of her sacrifice to the bad guys. Yubin’s dangerous family. The Fangs.

“You think it’s that simple to just go? I swore to an oath. I have this fucking tattoo on my arm as a torturous reminder of what your family has done! What you have done! I never wanted any of this…” The words escaped her lips in surrender. “Fuck, I only wanted to belong somewhere safe, and that was with you.” She looked at Yubin, but Yubin looked away and up at the night sky. She was helpless.

Yoohyeon regretted her decision to join Yubin and The Fangs. If only she could turn back time. Her heart ached as she caressed the ink in her skin. Lips trembling and heart pounding, she raced towards Yubin on the patio.

Yubin turned to face Yoohyeon approaching her and reached behind her back and pulled out her white and gold, delicately laced, stiletto knife. She held the knife in her open palm for Yoohyeon to take. Yubin knew she had to give her up. She would let her go, let her be free from The Fangs, free from the pain. “Do it.” Yubin urged. She hated the fact her parents had killed Yoohyeon’s, but she took it upon herself to never leave her side. Unfortunately, joining The Fangs was the only way to do so. “But remember that I gave you that tattoo as a symbol of our friendship. A symbol of peace. That feather is more than what you think it is Yoohyeon. It’s our token of hope, you know that. Our hope.” Yubin gulped hard, fighting the pain.

Yoohyeon snatched the knife and held it against her pale skin over the tattoo as she looked into Yubin’s eyes. She saw Yubin hesitate for a second but then immediately held her ground. The silver knife glistened under the fairy lights. Yoohyeon stepped closer to Yubin on the patio, face to face. Snow began to fall as they held each other’s gaze. Yubin leaned to grab the knife before Yoohyeon made her attempt, but her hesitance made her too late...

The knife fell.

Crimson blood melted the snow beneath Yoohyeon’s feet. Nothing but silence, save for a deep sigh; her misty breath ascended to the night sky. Her sweet surrender.

No more tattoo, no more promises. No more hope.


End file.
